Sleeping
by Analatelle
Summary: This was the witch of a woman's fault. Dumping her work to him just because she was fat was hell. Now all he could think about was sleeping, Mikan and pillows. Warning, Fluff and sheeps, Chihuahuas and puppies. It's cute...maybe.


Disclaimer: Don't own GA. Now, let me sleep!

* * *

Work as usual was too much of a stress.

Working as a tactician and strategist for missions really was not the job for him. Missing out in the front lines only made him irritable and uncomfortable.

When was the last time he'd gone out from his own house and relaxed?

Natsume sighed as he raised both his arms to stretch and straighten his stiff body. He stretched his neck until he could hear satisfying cracks.

He looked at the clock and groaned. It was 3 in the morning. That meant he worked his ass off from 7 from the last morning to the next day. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten something.

He yawned as he stood up from his desk and proceeded to the kitchen to fix himself something or anything at all. He could use some breakfast before sleeping for the whole day.

While cooking, he wondered how Mikan was doing in her grandfather's. She should come back tomorrow as promised.

His mind drifted off to the reason he hadn't had sleep for the last couple of weeks. Hotaru. That damn woman could have done the work he did much faster than he had. If it wasn't for Mikan, he could have left the witch to finish off the work she started…. Well, maybe not.

Hotaru was big enough to be called a whale. She ate whatever she damned wanted to, thanks to her doting husband. Unfortunately for her (and him), Ruka was busy tending to his own business that needed him to be abroad. So, the pregnant woman dumped all her duties to her husband's best friend.

Now that he thought about it, he could have pushed the work to other people except, Ruka would've moped around him for ignoring his wife's pleas. That would be troublesome, not to mention, very annoying.

Done fixing his breakfast, he hurried in eating his meal and finished all of it in no time. If he continued to live like this for the whole month, there was no doubt that he'd wear himself too much to cut down his lifespan. It was a wonder how Ruka's woman could do all this without collapsing and breaking so much as a sweat. She was a monster.

Natsume hurried to his bedroom, the scent of sleep his room was giving off was lulling him deeper to the need of closing his eyes and rolling himself in his large bed. He sighed comfortably and thought only of one thing.

Mikan.

She was the only thing missing.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Natsume woke up briefly to the sound of rustling clothes but went back to sleep when he knew who it was.

Mikan found Natsume sprawled on their bed, sleeping like the dead and occupying her side of the bed.

She smiled lovingly at his direction as she deduced that her husband must've been working all weekend again.

The visit to her grandpa was enjoyable. She missed her grandpa almost as if she hadn't seen him for a lifetime. It was a good decision to go and she didn't regret it one bit, especially when she saw that her grandpa was also incredibly happy. Knowing that he was still as strong as a bull was a relief too.

Mikan changed her clothes and wore her loose shorts and a tank top. She slowly moved Natsume to the other side and slipped in beside him. She hugged his back and lifted her right leg to his hips. She needed a cushion, and a perfect one was right in front of her. This was one of the advantages married people have, to have a live pillow. She snuggled herself against his back and peacefully closed her eyes to sleep.

Whilst Mikan was comfortably sleeping, Natsume, to his dismay, was beginning to get uncomfortable. He found Mikan straddling his back and he could feel his hips grow stiff from the weigh. Soon enough, his body became sore and he was feeling indescribably uncomfortable. He didn't do anything for a while since sleep was still getting to him and tired as he was, he was too lazy to do anything about any of it. Now though, he slowly turned his body to face his wife. He put Mikan's hand on his hips and slowly put down her leg while putting her head on his shoulder and then hugging her form. It was his turn to put his leg on her.

Natsume sighed comfortably. This was one of the advantages in marrying Mikan. He's got his own personal pillow.

* * *

**I just suddenly thought up this story just now, and I'm supposed to be sleeping.**

**I realized this short story is sort of a fluff and well, it's kinda nice. LOL**

**I don't know if I want to put more chapters in this short fic though, I have ideas for another chap but, I really need to go to sleep now. (hope I won't forget)**

**Hope you liked it^^**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
